Nightime in the morgue
by Hobbitpal
Summary: She hated the morgue, and who can blame, thats where dead people are, or at least, she thinks they are the only ones in the drawers...


She hated going down to the morgue

She hated going down to the morgue. Then again, most people did. It was always dark, cold, damp and full of dead people. Okay, it was a morgue so of course there were dead people down there, but she hated being so close to them. That was why she didn't like going to autopsies, especially on her own.

"Doctor Hawkes? You down here?" Aiden Burn cautiously walked into the morgue, glancing around for Hawkes. The M.E. was a really nice guy. She'd known him for a number of years and he was not like any other M.E. she'd met. He was cute, funny, understood how much some people didn't like being around dead bodies when they were being cut up.

"Hawkes?" She took a few more steps into the morgue. There were no bodies out on the tables, which pleased her, but there was no one else about.

"Come on Hawkes I know you have to be down here." Silence greeted her. She stood there, tapping her foot as she thought of where he might be. He could be in the office space they had, or maybe he wasn't there and she'd gotten the time wrong for when she could pick up the results of the autopsy.

As she turned to leave there was a sudden scrapping sound as one of the drawers started to open. Before she knew what she was doing Aiden had let out the most girlish scream she'd ever heard, turning and trying to run towards the exit but in her haste to escape what ever was coming out o the drawer she slipped and hit her head on the floor, still screaming.

Doctor Sheldon Hawkes hurried over to her, turning her over, allowing her to see his face.

"Aiden, Aiden, it's alright, it's only me, it's alright." He carefully helped her up so she was sitting, her head hung as she tended the cut that had appeared on her forehead. She'd stopped screaming when she'd realised that it was only Hawkes, but her body still shook from shock.

"You alright?" She shrugged, looking up at him, her hand still pressed to the cut on her forehead, trying to stop the blood, there was only a little bit, but she didn't need Mac asking how she'd gotten a cut on her forehead when all she was supposed to be doing was visiting the M.E.

"Can I have a look?" He carefully pulled her hand away, reaching up to collect a torch from the autopsy table above them, shining it into her cut, ever so softly touching the corner of her cut, smiling as she pulled away.

"I'll get something for that, and some hot chocolate for your nerves." Still smiling he got to his feet, helping her up, ever so softly gripping her hand as he levered her up. Her hands felt soft in his, oddly delicate for someone who worked so many days with chemicals and other stuff in the labs. They were also warm, a contrast to his cold ones from being in the morgue for so long.

They sat in his little cubbyhole, Hawkes hunched over her; tape in hand, putting her head back together. She tried to not look into his eyes; they were so brown and beautiful, so she focused on his neck, but even that was oddly attractive as she stared at it, the way it slowly moved as he inspected his work.

He looked down at her, meeting her eyes as she looked up at him, one hand going to her cut.

"Not bad Doc." He grinned, sitting opposite her, reaching behind him to turn the kettle on.

"So, what were you doing in that drawer?" He shrugged, pouring the hot water in to the two cups he'd set up, stirring it into the chocolate powder. She took the cup he offered her from him, their skin meeting for just a second. In the pale light of the cubby-hole her skin looked paler than normal. It suited her, oddly.

"I was getting a little bit of quiet time. Sounds odd I know, but the drawers are quite comfy." Aiden shook her head, a smile starting to form on her lips. She's heard of medical examiners doing stupid things but this was defiantly a first.

"Hey, I'm sorry I scared you." She looked up at him. He'd moved closer, sitting beside her on the bed, his hand nearly resting on her thigh, his fingers mere centimetres away from her and his eyes were full of hurt and wonder. This was behaviour she'd never have expected from Hawkes and it was harder and harder to resist kissing him as his lips came closer and closer.

"You can make it up to me Doc."

"Yes ma'am."

They were lucky no autopsies were required as Hakwes spent a very long time making it up to her.


End file.
